El regalo
by kino-san
Summary: Itachi es un ser desterrado de entre los dioses condenado a vivir sin sentimientos, pero aún así no esta completamente solo en este mundo, aún hay alguien dispuesto a enseñarle lo que es sentir...


**ITACHI X KAKASHI**

La brisa que corre en el claro mece su oscuro cabello de forma caprichosa, esparciéndolo por la hierba de forma caprichosa, esta acaricia su desnudo e inmaculado torso tan bien formado…, su boca se entreabre intentando captar pequeñas bocanadas de aire a la par que deja que su cuerpo se estire…

Descansa plácidamente sobre el verde prado rozando con la yema de sus dedos la fina hierba que corre bajo estos, la temperatura es cálida y la noche envuelve el ambiente con silencio y tranquilidad…

Sus ojos se abren mostrando sus rubíes al cielo, son ojos cargados de poder y de furia incontrolada…es un poder indomable el que yace en sus entrañas, estos retan al cielo a superarlos, le retan a luchar contra ellos, quieren demostrar su verdadera valía para poder descargar la furia que siente contra sus creadores…las estrellas se apagan asustadas por su fiereza…sabe que de momento ha ganado al cielo y que tendrá paz durante un pequeño instante, así que vuelve a bajar sus párpados buscando la tranquilidad que tanto anhela, ha ganado a los dioses una vez más…pero sin embargo no se siente contento, su victoria ha sido efímera y carente de valor pues aunque gane siempre estará por debajo de ellos…

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ – piensa mientras observa las consecuencias de sus actos…ahora su mirada ha cambiado, ya no es roja ni desafiante…ahora es oscura y triste…eso es lo que conllevan sus ojos…el que cientos de cadáveres yazcan mutilados y destrozados en el prado…que cubran de rojo la verde hierba, que las almas que se liberan de la prisión de sus cuerpos merodeen a su alrededor recordándole una y otra vez sus pecados…

Cansancio…cansancio es lo que siente, pesar en su corazón por no poder controlar ese poder, por dejar que le domine y no ser capaz de parar cuando es necesario, está cansado de estar solo en este mundo…por eso cubre su hermoso rostro con sus manos…cubiertas por la sangre de sus víctimas dejando que entre en contacto con su maravillosa piel, él es el monstruo que ha originado todo esto…en ninguna mente cabe pensar que un ser tan hermoso como él sea capaz de semejante atrocidad…y sin embargo es cierto son sus ávidas manos las que empuñaban la katana que sesgaba sus vidas, son sus ojos los que les han hecho ver el dolor más infinito, es su boca la que ha dicho las verdades más horribles de este mundo…

Aprieta fuerte sus manos contra su cara, quiere llorar, quiere sentir dolor…pero no puede…es un ser completamente vacío, consumido por su poder, ha perdido la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa…únicamente sabe matar…ese es su instinto el único que rige su vida, el que le lleva a continuar vivo, el que le permite sobrevivir…

Todo a su alrededor es silencio, irónico el pensar que la única presencia con vida a parte de la suya es la muerte que lleva consigo las almas de los que yacen, sin embargo este es roto por una risa…una risa muy cercana…alguien apartando las manos de su cara…

Es un niño…se ha atrevido a tocarle, aún estando cubierto de sangre y siendo el que ha cometido tal genocidio, el niño sonríe, le sonríe… "_¿Por qué?, ¿qué hace aquí?" _ El niño sigue sonriendo, lo odia…odia su sonrisa, odia las sonrisas de todas las personas…los odia por no poder hacerlo él también quiere sonreír, quiere recordar lo que es la felicidad y sin embargo no puede, le fue arrebatada el día que descubrió su verdadero poder…, y encima le besa..., le ha dado un beso…un maldito beso…su ira y su odio aumentan haciendo que corriendo se levante y empuñe la katana cubierta de sangre apuntando al niño que ha perturbado sus únicos momentos de tranquilidad, pero este no le hace ni caso juega a atrapar una mariposa de doradas alas que revolotea a su alrededor , posándose de vez en cuando en su nariz haciéndole cosquillas con sus delicadas patitas y volando de nuevo…

El pequeño corre tras ella en una danza hermosa y extraña que hace que su cuerpo baile al compás de los movimientos de la hierba mecida por el viento, de la pequeña mariposa en su vaivén, se interna en el bosque corriendo sin parar seguido de cerca por el muchacho moreno que sigue empuñando la katana…

Corro entre los árboles seguido de cerca por él –"Bien, mi plan está funcionando"- pienso a la vez que sigo danzando entre las sombras de los árboles persiguiendo a mi mascota a la que he encargado la misión de transformarse en mariposa…

Sigo corriendo adentrándome cada vez más en el bosque y buscando el lugar donde le esperará mi regalo…, por eso me llaman Compasión pienso a la vez que vuelvo la cabeza para mi mirar si me sigue…y lo encuentro, allí está su mirada está perdida en el odio, únicamente guiado por la sed de sangre corre detrás de mi movido por los instintos más primitivos que anidan en su ser...

Por fin diviso el pequeño altar como le he llamado, corro lo más deprisa que puedo y consigo despistarlo, escondiéndome entre las altas ramas de los árboles que cierran el bosque impidiendo el paso de la más mínima luz…me libero del disfraz del que me he provisto y dejo que mis alas se extiendan recuperando la movilidad dejando que mi estatura aumente y que mi antes moreno cabello se convierte en uno morado y fino que se esparce sobre mis hombros, dejando entrever mi rango de diosa…pero ahora no estoy aquí para eso tan sólo he bajado a ver lo que está a punto de empezar…deja que la bruma cubra el lugar ocultando su presencia…

El moreno sigue buscando incesantemente pero lo ha perdido, ya no distingue la figura del pequeño de entre las sombras, lo único que consigue vislumbrar es una intensa luz azulada que procede de algún lugar entre los árboles…se acerca a ellos confiando en que allí esté, quiero destrozarle con sus propias manos, quiere terminar con él, su sangre lo pide, su razón, su instinto piden a gritos su muerte…

La luz desaparece…él corre a toda prisa hacia el lugar en la que la ha visto, no volverá a escaparse otra vez piensa mientras salta sobre las cortezas de los árboles tomando impulso para ir más deprisa, cada vez está más cerca, ese es el sitio, no puede haberse ido…lo nota su presencia está ahí dice entrando por fin al pequeño círculo que han dejado unos árboles dentro de aquel inmenso y frondoso bosque…

De entre la espesa bruma apareció aquel cuyo nombre con tan solo pronunciarlo produce terror, el hombre de la leyenda, el más temido de todos, aquel cuya mirada está teñida del color de la sangre, aquel cuyo cabello es la misma noche, aquel desterrado del cielo por ser superior a los dioses, su belleza es infinita sus rasgos inigualables su cuerpo es el propio de un ser sobrenatural, sin embargo este divino ser sufre en su interior el castigo de la envidia de sus creadores…carece de corazón y sentimientos impregnado de la esencia de la tristeza vaga por el mundo en busca de aquello que le de sentido a su vida que le libere del ángel negro que en él habita para poder sentir aquello por lo que sus victimas son condenadas…ese es Uchiha Itachi, el ángel desterrado…

Es él es Uchiha Itachi el genio de Konoha, es aquel que aparece en tantas leyendas, del que tanto ha oído hablar, el que ha llegado a la perfección del sharingan pienso mientras le observo con detenimiento percatándome de cada uno de los detalles que definen a este hombre tan excepcional pero a la vez tan diabólico…

Su pelo color azabache es largo y recorre sus hombros dejándose caer con majestuosidad a lo largo de estos, sus ojos están marcados por el mismo color que impregna sus ropas y su katana, son los ojos de un dios y a la vez un renegado, son los ojos que vieron morir a su familia bajo sus manos, son ahora los que se fijan en mi…siento miedo, estoy realmente asustado, pudo captar su chakra…es terriblemente enorme, quiero gritar, quiero correr…sé que no debería hacerlo soy un ninja y los ninjas nunca tenemos que tener miedo…pero él, él es la muerte en persona, él me matará sino huyo…

……………………………………

POV ITACHI

-"Quién es él? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está el chico?"- ante mi hay un hombre, parece algo mayor que yo pero no por eso más fuerte, su cabello es plateado y desordenado, su cuerpo es musculoso…su cara está cubierta por una máscara…¿qué esconde?

¿qué es esto? La bandana que cubría la otra mitad de su cara ha caído al suelo dejando ver algo que no me esperaba…-Un sharingan- digo en voz alta…se ha asustado aún más, sus ojos se han dilatado y su cuerpo se mueve por propia inercia yendo hacia atrás quedándose acorralado entre un árbol y yo…

Qué estoy haciendo? Veo como mi mano se extiende sola buscandole…¿por qué? Que es esta sensación…porqué me atrae esa mirada? Porque quiero descubrir lo que se esconde bajo la máscara?

No lo sé solo se que quiero hacerlo…poco a poco me voy acercando a él tirando la katana lejos…dejando que mis fríos dedos entren en contacto por primera vez con su piel..., es tan suave y delicada, su tacto es agradable…me gusta…me sorprendo a mi mismo con este pensamiento, es algo tan impropio de mi, es algo que olvidé hace tanto tiempo…enredo mis dedos entre su plateado y brillante pelo dejando que la suavidad de este recorra mis insensibles dedos, con la otra mano acerco mi mano a su cara, voy a descubrirlo…lo que se esconde debajo de esa máscara así que con mucho cuidado la bajo, dejando a la vista el rostro más hermoso que jamás he visto, su belleza es peculiar, no tiene nada que ver con los típicos rasgos uchihas, es tan varonil pero tan delicada…, sus labios son finos pero atrayentes…me incitan, deseo besarlos más que cualquier otra cosa…no se porque, solo se que quiero…así que dejó que por inercia nuestras cabezas se vayan acercando dejando que notes mi aliento sobre tu boca, acercando nuestros labios hasta unirse en un roce apenas palpable…

FIN POV ITACHI

…………………………….

POV KAKASHI

Se acerca a mi…no quiero…me intento separar de él pero lo único que consigo es quedarme atrapado bajo su dominio ya que un árbol me impide escapar y él cada vez está más cerca…sus pies van estrechando la distancia que existe entre nosotros…

-Un sharingan- son las dos palabras que escapan de sus labios…ahora si que estoy asustado, pretende quitarmelo…? Su mano cada vez está más cerca, se mueve a través del espacio buscando el contacto conmigo, intento cerrar los ojos tratando de evitar lo que se avecina pero no puedo porque los suyos me han hipnotizado, me da pena mirarlos, son tan inexpresivos, tan tristes, tan vacíos…

Siento su helada mano rozar mi piel haciendo que esta arda con este simple contacto, como la otra retira con delicadeza la máscara que jamás me quito, como descubre lo que se encuentra bajo esta…y ahora que me doy cuenta he conseguido tranquilizarme…ya no tiemblo de miedo…únicamente le contemplo a él, sigo sus movimientos intentando averiguar que es lo que pasa por su mente pero me sorprendo cuando veo acercar su cara a la mía como su aliento eriza mi piel al entrar en contacto con ella, como nuestros labios se unen en un casto beso…poco a poco sus labios comienzan a hacerse dueños de los míos atrapándolos entre los suyos, son endiabladamente carnosos…,deseo esos labios quiero que se enreden con los míos…

FIN POV KAKASHI

…………………………………….

El miedo, la incertidumbres, las dudas han desaparecido en ambos muchachos, ahora únicamente se descubren el uno al otro, dejando todo lo mejor de si mismos impregnados en la piel del otro…

Sus bocas se entremezclan sus lenguas juegan a recorrerse, sus ávidas manos acarician la espalda del contrario mientras que buscan entre los pliegues de la ropa el lugar por el que sacarla para poder contemplarse mutuamente, poder disfrutar del placer del otro, de la visión brindada a sus ojos…

Sonrío al observar como mi plan ha funcionado…observo como Itachi recuesta sobre la hierba al chico de pelo plateado…no creo que sepa su nombre pero parece que no hace falta…

Entre suspiros se desnudan, entre caricias se abrazan, entre besos se aman…olvidando por unos instantes su pasado para disfrutar del presente, la locura les invade evadiéndoles de esta injusta realidad, disfrutando de un momento único e irrepetible pues lo saben…

El moreno abraza al peliplateado preparando su entrada con sumo cuidado, dejando que antes sus dedos hayan ensanchado la zona evitando hacerle el mayor daño posible…lentamente sus cuerpos se unen invadiendo Itachi el cuerpo de su amante susurrandole al oido las más tiernas palabras que su corazón jamás ha expresado, dejandose llevar por el sentimiento que aflora en su pecho regalandole lo que nadie ha visto…una sonrisa que se dibuja en su maravilloso rostro, Kakashi le mira descubriendola sintiendo que él ha conseguido hacer feliz al ángel negro del que hablan las leyendas…

-Gracias- escapan de sus labios al mirar al peliplateado…-gracias por mostrarmelo…- ambos sonríen, sellando aquel secreto con un beso…

Y así unidos por un sentimiento desconocido para ambos pasan la noche arropados por los brazos del amante protegidos por las alas de una diosa...

El alba les sorprende dormidos en el suelo entre un montón de ropa que yace esparcida a su alrededor…testigos de este derroche de amor han sido los pájaros que ahora cantan mientras sobrevuelan bajo el cálido manto del sol…

Itachi se despierta observando como bajo su brazo descansa el hombre que le ha dado la oportunidad de conocer el sentimiento que tanto anhelaba …

Se levanta buscando su ropa, colocándosela para marcharse…la noche ha terminado y con ella el sueño…pero no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho…esa noche compensará el resto de todas, porque ya podrá morir habiendo conocido todo…ahora su vida no será en vano sino que habrá vivido plenamente…mira hacia arriba buscandome…me ha descubierto…le sonrio y el me devuelve la sonrisa…

Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado pienso poniéndome de pie y echando a volar pero antes de marcharme le beso en la frente protegiéndole de todo…

Espero que mi regalo le haya servido…creo que lo recordará el resto de su vida, ahora comprende lo que es amar, ahora ya no es el ser desdichado…ahora ese magnifico ser del que nadie sabe que estoy enamorada podrá ser feliz de la mano de aquel que en la sombra le brindó su corazón y se fundió con él en la noche más calida de sus vidas.


End file.
